you where trouble
by Fax4ever
Summary: Max a badass high school girl who everyone wants but noone can have gets her heart broken by the popular player Fang and becomes just one more broken heart in his collection. but maybe its not what she thinks at all and maybe Fang is the one for her. first chapter songfic than normal story
1. Chapter 1

I plugged in my ipod and the perfect song came on"Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me" I didn't know a song could be this perfect I mean it literally explained my situation  
"I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me" I started going through all the stuff he bought me and it just made me cry harder  
"And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me  
Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble" I heard a thud as the box of stuff hit the ground

"No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning"  
Go I hate him!  
"Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see"  
And he replace me with that slut Lissa in less than 2days

"He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, hey!  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble" He's just a player

"And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah" I was just part of his game how could I have let that happen?

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble" the song ended and another Taylor swift song came on this one was even better. You know that phase of sadness u go through after a breakup? Yah well I'm past that and to the angry as hell part.A the song starts I start to sing along.

"The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" I finished out of breath. So your probably thinking who is this girl and who's Lissa an especially who's he? Well I'm max Lissa is a slut and he is Fang.

Since I'm telling this story you probably want to know more about me. Well my names max I'm 5'8. 16 years old I have blonde ish brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. I play sports and love them. Most importantly I WAS fangs girlfriend.

Authors note: this chap is kinda like foreshadowing after this chapter I'm turning it into a normal story I just really like these songs disclaimer- I don't own maximum ride or any songs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2—back to the beginning

Sooo I kinda started with after the break up but I bet everyone's wondering how I the badass of Parker Arizona not only dated the biggest player in school and had my heart broken by him all in a matter of weeks. I mean I'm Max the one that all the guys want but none of them can have! So I guess I'll get to the story. Ill start back the day before school.

—•—•I'm a line—•—•

"Max! Come on nudge is here" Ella screamed up to me from downstairs Ella my younger sister and her best friend nudge had convinced me to go back to school clothes shopping though I doubt I'd buy anything ant any of those girly stores. They all had to much sparkles frills and pink. I hate pink it's way to preppy for me. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a loud banging on my door "Max open up right now or I'm unlocking the door with the key thingy" Ella and nudge where probably both standing right outside my door eagerly waiting for me to open it so they could attack me with makeup and horrid and girly clothes. I tried slowly opened the door but as soon a it was unlocked they yanked it open and seconds later I had tons of makeup on and they where arguing over what I should wear.  
After what felt like hours of them fighting they finally agreed on something. They forced me (of coarse I wasn't trying that hard) into blue cut off jeans and a way to low cut real top. Nudge threw me a pair of flip flops as we ran downstairs.

-—-

When we finally got to the mall we meet up with angel an adorable freshman who nudge and Ella knew and started the day of torture. We started by going in to this dark store with loud music playing I think it was hollister or something like that. It doesn't matter I just didn't like it. Nudge walked out of the dressing room in a really pretty (girly) dress. "How do I look? I think it makes me look fat does it maybe I need a size bigger or maybe a size smaller actually ill just try something else" dang that girl can talk I mean all that in one breath it was crazy "omzg nudge you look sooo pretty and not fat at all" Ella said enthusiastically "what do u think" nudge asked. Nudge was a beautiful mocha skinned brown eyed brown haired girl she could pull off anything "u look great" clearly my answer satisfied her cause she bought the dress and about 10 other things. I got 2 things from that store but i knew I'd have to get more somewhere.

"No I am not going I there!" I yelled at nudge Ella and angel who where trying to get me to go into Victoria secret "come I max just for a little bit you only have to buy 1 thing" Ella whined while the three of them gave me Bambi eyes I groaned "fine but only for a bit" they squeled and dragged me in. As they tried on skimpy clothing I just kinda akwardly stood there. After a bit a guy came up behind me he looked about my age with dark hair that fell over one of his eyes" hey can I help you with anything" before I came up with a snarky comeback thinking he was trying to use a pickup line I realized he worked here " no just waiting on friends" I said he chuckled "what I'm not buying anything from here" I shot back a little taken a back by his chuckle he just smirked "since when have they let guys work her anyways" I said glaring at him. He gave this half smile that probably would've made most girls fall in love with him but not me nope I stood there still glaring at him. Then 1 of the worst things happened nudge Ella and angel ran up" OMZG max u absolutely have to try all this stuff on" they squealed they had a full bag if skimpy underwear and bras. "I can unlock a dressing room for you and hold the extra clothing since you can only take six at a time" the guy who worked here offered "that would be great" Ella beamed and started dragging me to the changing room. After putting the first set on I looked at myself it fit and I looked good but I was not going out if the little room until that guy left "I'm not coming out"I said "come on max please" Ella begged "fine but tell that dude to close his eyes" I said nudge an angel laughed and Ella sighed"come I max it's fine it's no like he hasn't done this a ton of times" Ella tries to reason " oh and that makes it better" "it's fine I can turn around" he said. I stepped out covering myself with my hands. This went on for about 20 minutes until I trie on like the 50th thing and out of the corner of my eye I saw a mirror and I saw the worker guy staring at sexiest pig! "Who do you think you are staring at me!"he tried to talk but I wasn't finished"not only that but you work her so clearly you only got this job to stare at girls" I was livid and was giving him a death glare that most people would have coward away from but he didn't even flinch he just very calmly said "not true I got this job to make money but the girls is just a plus" he winked and smirked. I was dumbfounded he really thought I was that kind of girl. A girl who would obsess over him and be fine with him staring well I'm not and I intended to show him I walked towards him slapped him and as calmly as I could walked away.

Preview for chap3:  
"That was fang!" She said "so" I replied "Fang Cowan the most popular player in the whole school!" She said sounding truly astonished I didn't know.

Author note- hey I'd like to get 2 or 3 reviews with feedback and stuff you want thanks hope u liked it!


	3. sorry

im so sorry but i forgot to put the links 4 the outfits the girls wore to the mall they are all labeled as mall outfit-


End file.
